Carburetors have been used in engines to blend air and fuel. The fuel bowl is a component of the carburetor that assists in delivering fuel to the carburetor. A fuel float regulates how much fuel may enter into the fuel bowl. Cars today, however, are becoming too powerful. With a more powerful engine, it is difficult to keep the fuel bowl full. Some current fuel bowls use a needle and seat assembly valve to allow fuel to enter the carburetor. The needle and seat assembly acts as a bottleneck for fuel flow, preventing continuous flow. Without the use of a valve, however, the engine may become flooded with fuel and, as such, inoperable.
Existing fuel bowls have different threading at the fuel inlets. Therefore, in typical existing designs, if a different thread is needed on the inlet, a completely new fuel bowl must be purchased and attached to the carburetor. The attachment process provides opportunities for misalignment and error which may result in decreased efficiency, or even failure, of the engine. Additionally, fuel inlet locations are limited on current fuel bowls, creating increased difficulties with regard to access.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.